A Night in Heaven (Bam MargeraXOFC)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: The Jack ass crew were being complete jerks to Bam and so to make up for it they sent him a little gift.


Chrystal's One Shot

A Night in Heaven (Bam Margera)

"Those fuckin assholes!" The man yelled to himself as he walked down the dark street. Currently it was about 12:00 in the morning. The guys at Jackass decided that they would fill his car with real live fucking snakes. There was no way he was going to drive it home, who even knows if they even got them all out. Running his hand threw his semi long black and purple hair he sighed audibly as he continued to walk down the eerie street.

Tonight was a calm and quiet night, there was no wind and the stars shone brightly without the pollution coming from the many cars that usually drive down this street, but because of the time no one was out. For this man, today was the worst day ever. Never in his whole career with Jackass have they ever went this far. To start off as soon as he got in this morning he was tazed by a cow proter (?), as soon as that happened he knew his day would be hell. Around three hours later they send a guy in a gorilla out fit into his office to trash the place. Then it was during one of the stunts where he was supposed to hit Johnny in the face with a boxing glove, but instead it was just a trick on him. As soon as he went to hit him in the face, the main man decided to turn around and spry bug spray in his eyes causing him to yelp in pain and run like a maniac to wash it out in the bathroom sink. To top it all off as he was about to leave he was faced with his nice ass car filled to the brim with poisonous snakes. They knew he had a fear of snakes and they had the audacity to dump those slithery creatures threw the sun roof so he would not be able to get in and go home.

"That's it I'm not going to work tell those bitches apologize and get me a new fuckin' car!" He decided well stuffing his hands in his pockets. Looking around at the buildings around him he noticed he was almost to his house. It's been awhile since he walked home and it was a nice change of pace, it was really relaxing, calming his nerves from turning around and going back only to murder all those jackasses. HA! That's funny considering our show. I guess that's why they named it Jackass, there all donkeys and jerks to one another. Still he was not at the least happy about this situation. He would not forgive them tell they fallow threw with his demands.

Yay, home sweet home. Walking up the steps he unlocked the door and stepped into the welcoming darkness. Turning on the porch light and hall light he walked straight to the kitchen. "Alcohol here i come" he said with a smile on his rugged face. Once there he turned on the light and moved to the glass bottle of Bacardi on the counter. Reaching into the cabinet above him, he took out a small class cup. Filling the cup with three ice cubes he filled the class half way and took a huge drink, causing him to refill it. Taking the glass and bottle he moved into the living room area, where he turned on the TV and just flipped through the channels well drinking. He was really tiered from the bullshit today but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes.

_Ding dong!_ Turning in his recliner he looked at the front door. _Ding Dong!_ Okay he heard it that time; he knows he's not crazy. Standing up he set his glass down along with the remote. "Who the hell could that be at this fuckin' hour?" Reaching the door he unlocked it and opened it to revel a lady with long wavy brown hair, and sparkly hazel eyes. She wore a tan trench coat that was tied tightly around what looked to be a slim waist. She had a thin structure, her face would be a triangle without the high cheek bones and plump red lips. Her skin was a dark tan, and when he got down to her legs and feet he noticed she wore 2in high heels and her toes were painted a dark red along with her long fingernail. "Um hi can, I uh…Help you?" He asked not certain what to do. "Are you Bam Margera" Her voice was like silk coming out ever so gently, if you were to just judge her on her looks you would have never known that she had a voice like an angel. Slightly high pitched, but with a serious tone, like she knew what she wanted and she would do anything in order to get it. Whether that means becoming a sweet angle or a mean little devil. "Yeah that's me?" Bam responded eyeing her even more curiously. "Really, great. Let's get started, I want to go home soon." The young women pushed him aside and walked into the house. Snapping out of his shock Bam turned around, "What the hel-..." His words trailed off as the women untied her jacket and let it fall to the ground, showing a purple frilly bra and underwear. Her brown hair fell nicely down to her mid back. Shaking his head to get rid of all perverted thoughts that had entered his mind he went forward and picked up her jacket and draped it in front of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? And who the fuck sent you here!?" He practly yelled his face turning red. The lady huffed and reached into her bra pulling out a slip of paper, handing it to Bam. When he took the paper part of the jacket fell reviling her body once more. Dropping the thing all together he turned away from her and opened the slip getting a whiff of her perfume in the process. His eyes widened as he read it.

Here's what it said

_Hey man we feel like total dicks :P for what we did to you and we wanted to make it up to you! So we found this lovely lady and sent her to your house. Use her well we paid a lot for her_

_ With love,_

_ Jack ass crew!_

_ p.s. don't worry dude we got you a new car_

Was he seriously receiving an apology from them? He stood there for a minute more rereading what the note said. "So, are we going to do something or what?" The women asked. Bam looked up from the paper and stared dumbly at her. "Um, well I didn't ask for any of this..." He said trying to make her understand that she was not welcomed to come here by him. "Well then, you owe me 300$" Bam's mouth fell open, "What didn't the guys that sent you here paid you?" Her hands held her waist as she looked at the man seriously. "Of course but do you know how far you live, if I didn't come here to do anything, you have to pay me for the long track up here." She moved in a little closer with a threatening look on her nice features. "Fuck, well you see I don't have cash on me and the bank doesn't open tell 7:00, if you don't mind could you come back then and I'll have it for you?" He asked telling the truth, that's another thing the guys decided to do, take all the money in his wallet and go spend it on beer. "Hmm." the lady looked Bam up and down, seeing if he was pulling her leg or something. "Okay, but I'm going to wait here tell then." Smiling she picked up her jacket and slipped it on, not bothering to tie it. Then she walked into the living room, leaving Bam to fallow after her. "What!, come on just come back later." When she sat down on the brown couch she stared at him. "No way I live far away, so you do what your ganna do and I will wait here." Sighing he knew it was useless to argue with a girl, they never give. "Fine." Walking up to the TV he popped in a DVD and sat down on the opposite end of the couch far from her. As the movie was running through the previews he turned to her, "So what's your name?" Her arms were crossed over her large chest. "My names Chrystal." "Ah." he said nodding his head well turning his head back to the screen.

_X_

The movie he was currently watching was _Insidious_. Bam was still taking sips from his drink, even if the ice had melted and watered down the drink. He was so into the movie, it was his first time watching it. "This isn't even scary." He said to himself. "Speak for yourself." Looking to his left he saw Chrystal huddled in a ball. His eyebrow rose in curiosity, '_Was this grown women really afraid of a movie such as this?'_ He thought to himself.

_X_

"AHHHH!" suddenly Bam was 'attacked' by the women. She managed to crawl under his left arm and hide her face in his chest, still huddled in a ball. "Oh come on! What are you doing?" He asked eying the women as if she was stupid. "Th-that's scary!" She stuttered her voice muffled form Bam's shirt. With in a second Bam had Chrystal's chin in his grasp. Bringing her red lips to his own pink ones they kissed. This was one of pure lust. There was no love just the desire to have the other. Bam's tongue slipped out licking her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave to him. Once in her left to spot untouched. There tongues were in a battle wanting more of the others sweet taste. Bam's of hard alcohol and Chrystal's of a sweet chocolate . Chrystal unwraped her legs from her ball form and slipped one on Bam's lap well one behind him, this had given Bam the opportunity to turn. Picking up Chrystal from her ass, she moved her arms around his waist to help lift her self. They stood up there mouths still locked, the key to unlock them no where to be found. They were now standing, Chrystal's legs wraped around his waist. He blindly but knowingly took her up the stairs to one of the bed rooms forgetting complitly about the movie. He didn't really care what bed room he went into all he wanted was a bed to lay this beautiful piece of ass down. Kicking the already ajar room open her walked in and layed her down on the red silk covered sheets. By doing this it had broken there kiss. He stood there looking down at the fallin beauty. Her trench coat was fully exposing her frilly undergarments, and her long wavy brown hair sprawled on the bed around her perfect face. A thin smile found it's way on her lips and her hazel eyes sparkling with lust. "Is this how you comfort women when there scared?" She asked with a sarcastic and teasing voice. Smirking and making a hmp sound and climbed onto the bed resting above her. A knee o neither side of her nice thighs and a hand on either side of her sublime heavenly face. "Yeah, this is how I always do it." He said in a husky voice bringing his head down to attack her lips and moving to her jaw line. Chrystal moved her head up to revel more of her neck to the little leach sucking and bitting her. Her toes creeled as the man moved farther down her neck and was now at the tip of her purple bra. His hands were now rubbing up and down her smooth sides. Then they slid under her body to the bra hook in the back, unlatching it her helped her remove the coat and interfering boob holder. Chrystal moved her hands to help him. They both threw it to the floor below not really caring were it landed. Bam now returned to the task at hand. Sticking out his tongue he bowed his head attacking a innocent pink nipple. Chrystal let out a small moan from the instant pleasure she felt. The mans other hand had came up to twist and message the other side. This action alone had caused Chrystal to get wetter between the legs. Her hands came up and weaved her fingers into his hair pushing his head. "Wow aren't you eger to get to the good part." Bam said smirking well looking up at her, who just laid her head back in ecstasy. "Okay okay." Bam detached his mouth and started licking and kissing further down tell he reached the hem of her underwear. Taking his time in a teasing manner he reached his fingers into the sides and sloooowly brought them down her legs. When they reached her feet he threw them to join her bra on the floor. Bam creased his hands up and down between her private and thigh, this turned Chrystal on even more. From his position he looked up at her beautiful face. "You know you look even more pretty from this position." This had caused her face to flush a bright red. "Stop being a gentle men and continue." Her voice sounded needy and was filled with lust. "As you wish." Smiling he dipped his head down and in one movement licked her. Another moan escaped her red lips. Her legs had went to wrap around his back. He contunied his menstrations of licking her up. he didnt want to do anything tell she was fully prepared. Taking his tounge he moved up and licked her navel and belly making his way to her lovley breasts. His tounge went over the right nipple and began to suckleing and licking, well his other hand went to her privte area, were he stuck a finger into her pussy. Chrystal yelped and falling to a daze like state, dropping her head back she enjoyed to the things being done to her body. She was to cought up in the movements of this that she did not feel the other two fingers being entered. The fingers began there work of streaching this beautiful lady. His mouth had now moved to the left boob. Pulling out his fingers he moved his hand to his pant botton were he made quick work. Chrystal noticed and stopped his hands from removing the clothing. "I got it." She said taking the man and switching places with him. He now lay on his back with her stradaling him at the waist. Bending down with her ass in the air, she took his pant hem in her mouth and lightly tugged. By this action alone she could tell she had got him even harder. Her delicate hands gently moved up his thighs to the place were her lips were. Taking them in her hands she removed her lips and yanked the pants down to reviel black boxers. "Well arent you a plane man." Chrystal said eyeing his choice of underware. "Well it goes with my style." Bam said in his defense. "Okaaaay." Taking the boxers in her hands now she tryed to remove them with Bams help of course. Once they were off they joined the clothes on the ground. Chrystals eyes bugged alittle, she hasn't seen a size this big in so long. "What that impressed?" Bam asked feeling high and mighty because of the length he reached. "Yeah can't wait to try it." She said seductivly. Coming down again she englofed the vainy member in her hot cavern. Using her tounge she licked the side of the shaft tell it was nicly wet, then she moved to deep throughting. It's been so long since she had done this. Using the tip of her tounge she licked up the part to the tip. Any one could tell Bam was enjoying this. Taking both his hands he wrapped them in her hair. As she keeped going with her skilled motions he gripped her hair and pushed her head down every time she would come up. When she pushed up small beads of pre-cum rolled down to mix with her suliva. "Wow your pretty good." Bam said between breathes of air. "Heh, yeah i know." Chrystal retorted, "Well then should we get to the fun part?" She then asked. Bam nodded his head subcontiously. Placing a hand on either side of Bam Chrystal moved up over him tell she captured his lips in hers. As there tounges were in a passonite battle she placed her entrence above her goal. As there battle raged on she slid down. The first thing she felt was the pain, but slowly as she went further down the pain turned to a wonderful kind of pleassuer. Went in was fully in she stopped the kiss and sat up correctly. she looked down at Bam and smiled seductivly, "Ready big boy?" With out waiting for his response she begain to move up and back time she did Bam relesed a gasp or moan.

As Bams Gasps hightened Chrystal began to move faster. Bam managed to regain his senses for a breff moment only to grab Chrystal by her waist and turn her onto her back. There he had lost his control, he started to pund into her pussy. what can he really say, it's been almost three monthes since he last had a women under him like let her own mouns ans yells of pleassure come out. Not far after Chrystal had cum and shortly after her bam to had shot his seeds into the lovly Chrystal. There climaxes had ended in crys of relese and mouns of final pleassure. Bam had scooted the lovly 'acrtress' over and he climed next to her, bringing the blanckets over them, "I don't know bout' you but i'm always sleepy after great sex." He said getting a half harted response from Chrystal. "Ah well i guess theis is good night," Bam grunted well looking over to the women who had already passed out, "and by the way you were amazing." With that soft commenet he closed his eyes and fell asleep, forgiving the guys for what they had done to him that one morning that is now at the back of his mind. He fell into dreams about what had just happened that mornin g when a lovley lady paid him a vist with a note in her bra.

_X_

He awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sun beams coming threw the blinds of the window on the far wall. Bam Margara let out a groun as he tried to get his eyes to open. "Fuck." He said to him self using his arms to push him self to his knees. When he finally managed to set him self up on his legs he wipped the rest of his sleep from his eyes. "Man what a morning." He said reliving the moments he just went threw. "don't you think so Chry-" Looking to his right, where the blanket lay ruffled and messy, but no life form among them. "What the fuck, where'd she go." Climbing out of the bed he walked over to his pants and threw them on, not bothering to button them he walked out of the room in surch of his young lady friend. Coming into the kitchen he mad his way threw it into the living room. "damn she left." Sighing heviliy he sat in his chair. Looking around the room in mild to no amusment his eyes happene to come apon a purple fabric sitting next to bottle of hard lichore on the table near the window. Standing up he walked over to the bra. Looking down he grabbed the small peice of paper that lay next to it.

_Good Morining,_

_ I did not want to wake you so i slipped out. You were amazing this morning and i hope i can have some fun with you some other time. I left my bra as a little preasent for you. See you later ;)_

_ Love,_

_ Chrystal _

_P.S_

_ I bowroed some money for you about 3oo$, it was what ever was in your walit._

Dropping the note back onto the braw he reached into his back pockit and pulled out his worn black wallet. OPening it he saw it completly empty. "God damn it!" He cussed, putting it back into his packet. Picking up the bra in his hands he smiled. "Well i guess this gives me a reason to find you."

THE END


End file.
